


Oblivious

by the_adorable_spiderman (typewritergirl98)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Spideychelle, f/m - Freeform, peter parker is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritergirl98/pseuds/the_adorable_spiderman
Summary: Fic request by anonPeter is completely surprised to find out that everyone thinks him and MJ are a couple. Everyone, including MJ herself.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is just a little fic request by an anon on tumblr. It's something to pass the time until I can get my next chapter out for Hair as well. So please enjoy this little micro shot :)
> 
> Also I had the amazing @pvtamytucker as my beta for this fic.

* * *

Oblivious

 

Everything seemed to come to a grinding halt. Every detail was memorable, a fixture in his brain. There are defining moments in life, and this is one of them.

At first everything is normal. May is cursing her burnt casserole in the kitchen, batting the smoke away, before entering the living room to grab her phone. She asks what everyone wants for dinner like any other night her cooking goes wrong. Ned mentions Chinese food and Peter says he doesn’t really care as long as it’s food. MJ, then, from her place beside Peter on the couch, simply answers that she’s been craving Indian food from the restaurant down the block. May smiles and winks. “That’s exactly what I was thinking. Same place and all. Indian food it is.”  Everything is still normal, until May opens her mouth a second time. “This one’s a keeper, Peter.” And she points at MJ with her phone before dialing the restaurant. As if dropping a bomb like that fit perfectly in their completely _normal_ conversation.

Peter’s head whips up. “What does that mean?”

May crinkles her brow at him. “Just that your girlfriend’s a keeper.” She smirks, like she caught the joke Peter most certainly wasn’t making. “Are you saying she’s not?”

“What, no—I mean—wait. _What_?” The heat spreading across his face is unbearable. Aunt May has the audacity to look confused.

She decides to abandon her phone call and drop her phone into her pocket before motioning between MJ and Peter. “Well she is. Isn’t she?”

Peter coughs, rather violently, and tries to put space in between his and MJ’s touching thighs. He’d been just about to muster up the courage to brush his hand closer to MJ’s before Aunt May had to ruin it. Right in the middle of their _Back to the Future_ marathon too. Peter’s eyes jump over to MJ’s face. She’s as collected as ever. Placid like a pond in the early morning, completely undisturbed by Aunt May’s typhoon of a statement.

God, she’s utterly beautiful.

_Focus._

Snapping back to reality, Peter opens his mouth to contradict Aunt May. Ned, from his spot on the arm chair—one leg draped over one armrest whilst his head rested on the other—decides to join the conversation. He pauses the movie right at the lightning strike and speaks around a mouthful of potato chips. “Why do you sound surprised? I mean you haven’t told me, which I was kinda offended by, but it’s totally obvious so it’s no big deal. I’m just glad you guys—”

“Hold on!” Peter’s hands flail out beside him. He’s completely bewildered by both May and Ned seemingly being under the impression that MJ and him are dating—which would be great, but that’s not the point. On top of everything, MJ is merely sitting back in her spot, looking completely entertained by this entire exchange. “MJ and I aren’t dating.”

May just laughs, grabbing her phone and dialing a number again. “You may not know it, but you’re dating.”

“We are not!”

Ned rolls his eyes and says, “Dude, you’re an idiot.” before sticking his hand back into the bag of potato chips for another mouthful.

Peter finally turns to the only voice that could quell Ned and May’s disbelief. “MJ, tell them.”

There’s a smirk, a mere glimpse of MJ’s white teeth. “You do realize we’re dating, right?”

There was nothing to choke on, but Peter still manages. Surprise pitches his world sideways. “W-What?” His voice is squeezed tight, higher than normal. The blush over his face is intensifying, the comprehension coming in waves. A month ago, he took MJ out to dinner. The next week after, he took her to the apex of the Empire State Building and made a webbed hammock to watch the lights of the city. The hammock had pushed their bodies together. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, MJ wasn’t fond of the precarious perch and kept both arms firmly shackled around his own. Eventually she relaxed, but never let go of his arms. Peter had loved every second if it. And, just the other night she’d threaded her fingers into his to pull him through the crowds of the movie theater they’d gone to. He’d even introduced her to Mr. Stark.

_Oh my god…I’m totally dating MJ._

“There it is. Just now figured it out then?” MJ laughs as his frozen stature, sliding over and filling the empty space he’d put between them. Her hand fits into his, and his fingers instinctively fold around hers.

He smiles, small, but enough to feel it deep in his chest. This is what he’s been trying for months to achieve and he didn’t even realize he’d already arrived. He squeezes MJ’s hand, dragging her as close as he can get her. He’s about to say he’s sorry. She must have the patience of a saint to wait for him to come around. She stops him. “It was totally obvious, I was just waiting to see how long it took you to figure out. Also, you’re a loser. Seriously, I _can_ see you when you’re making googly-eyes at me.” Blushing, Peter averts his eyes. MJ nudges his shoulder, an honest smile in her eyes. “Keep doing it.”

From his spot in the armchair Ned snickers before it erupts into bellowing laughter. He flips the movie back on, drowning out May ordering food in the background. “You’re fucking oblivious, Peter.”

From the kitchen May yanks the phone away from her ear. “Language, Ned!”

Peter can feel MJ chuckle before he hears her. “Sorry, May.” Ned calls back.

Peter cherishes the moment that MJ places a tender kiss on his cheek. “You’re a total loser.” But it’s spoken as an endearment as her head rests on his shoulder. Peter gently—as if the moment would break back into the reality that had been his only ten minutes previous—pecks MJ’s forehead, warmth radiating through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, what'd you think of the little micro shot? And just so you know, I do take fic requests, so if anyone has a fic request you can send me a request :)


End file.
